Romance bizarre
by z67ywkvp dite kurea-chan
Summary: Euh... Comme c'est une One-shot, je vais éviter de tout vous réveler mais sachez que cette idée est vraiment... bizarre... Quand vous allez lire, vous allez trouver ça... bizarre. J'en ai conscience... alors... venez lire ce truc... bizarre... Au fait, y a du lemon... Et... ça pourrais éventuellement être considérer comme du yaoi mais... comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est... bizarre.


**Lero X Tim**

**C'est... bizarre...**

**Très bizarre...**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur " -man" alors... soyez sympas, d'habitude, je fais les Vocaloids!**

**Bon... Encore la famsue phrase aussi logique que chiante: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas comme vous l'avez devinés. Sinon, je n'écrirais pas des _fan_fiction.**

**Bref! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Allen Walker marchait tranquillement dans le couloir de la Congrégation de l'Ombre avec, à ses côtés, Timcanpy qui le suivait tranquillement en volant. Tous deux rentraient d'une mission plus qu'ennuyeuse et avaient hâte d'aller se remplir la pense ou plutôt : s'empiffrer).

_ Je meurs de faim…, soupira Allen.

Tim confirma en hochant sa tête (?). Heureusement que Jerry existait sinon, il faudrait l'inventer.

Rien qu'en pensant à la bonne nourriture qu'ils allaient déguster, les deux silhouettes eurent un filet de bave qui leur coulait de la bouche.

_ Evidemment, vous ne pensez qu'à manger ! S'offusqua une voix énervée. Ne vous étonnez pas après si vous vous faites tués par les Noés ! Vous devriez aller vous préparer au combat au lieu de vaguer à vos petits plaisirs humains !

Allen soupira. Il avait complétement oublié la présence de Lero, le parapluie volant et parlant des Noés qui avait eu la bonne idée de les suivre partout depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés par hasard lors de leur dernière mission. Lero semblait juste se balader tranquillement lorsqu'il était tombé sur les autres, ce qui a poussé le parapluie à les suivre. Ce dernier disait les filer pour obtenir des informations sur eux. Bon, il ennuyait plus Allen qu'autre chose, en vérité puisqu'il critiquait tous ce qu'il faisait. Si c'est ça être discret…

_ Tu te la ramène beaucoup pour un parapluie, répliqua le jeune albinos avec l'approbation de son golem d'or.

_ Arrêtes ! Ordonna Lero. Je croirais entendre Road !

Allen rougit à l'évocation de son béguin secret.

_ Crétin de goinfre ! Insulta le parapluie. Ne rougis pas !

_ Oh ! La ferme ! Répondit le jeune exorcise qui tentait de dissimuler ses rougeurs et qui se décida à partir en courant en direction du réfectoire à une vitesse alarmante.

_ Reviens là, gamin ! Cria Lero avec énervement.

Trop tard. Le ventre sur patte était déjà loin.

Si Tim pouvait rire à gorge déployé, il l'aurait fait mais, pour l'heure, il se contenta de voleter dans le couloir avec satisfaction devant ce petit numéro comique. Tim aimait bien Lero. Il le trouvait tellement amusant.

Peu après ce spectacle amusant, le golem doré se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son compagnon maudit. Il entra dans le réfectoire et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec amusement que son camarade était déjà en train de vider les réserves de nourriture de la Congrégation sous l'œil choqué de certaines personnes qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à s'y habituer. Timcanpy l'imita en se posant sur la table d'Allen pour dévorer quelques aliments dont nous n'eûmes pas le temps de recevoir une identification vu la vitesse où ils disparaissaient dans ce si petit corps. Mais Tim avait beau manger comme si sa vie en dépendait, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville du ventre sur patte que l'on appelait Allen Walker et qui semblait être doté d'un trou noir à la place du ventre.

Donc, Tim reçut l'autorisation d'Allen d'aller avec Lero qui s'ennuyait comme un rat mort (pour le surveiller) dans la chambre en attendant qu'Allen finisse de manger et d'aller faire un rapport à Komui (après le repas, ça va de soi).

Ils arrivèrent donc dans la chambre d'Allen et, à peine arrivés, Lero se laissa tomber sur le lit douillet pour se vautrer sur les draps.

_ Un bon lit tout doux, y a que ça de vrai, soupira Lero avec bonheur.

_ …, confirma Tim.

_ Tu dors où généralement, Timcanpy ? Demanda Lero.

_ …, répondit Tim.

_ Oh ! Je vois… Toujours avec cet exorciste goinfre, je suppose ?

_ …, expliqua Tim.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes toujours avec lui, avoua Lero. C'est juste un petit gamin ennuyeux.

_ … Rectifia Tim avec une pointe d'énervement devant celui qui avait insulté son ami.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné.

_ … ? Demanda Tim.

_ Que… ? Non ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Rougit la tête de citrouille située sur le parapluie.

Tim, troublé, s'approcha de Lero et, après réflexion, le serra dans ses petites ailes. On pouvait distinguer une rougeur suspecte sur le golem d'or, assez légère par rapport au blush de Lero.

_ …, annonça timidement le golem.

_ C-c'est vrai ? Demanda Lero. Je peux… dormir avec… toi… ce soir ?

Tim fit « oui » de la tête.

Devant ce geste affectif, Lero se surprit à se serres plus fort contre Timcanpy. Cette action contenta la boule d'or qui câlina son ami parapluie. La folie avait dû les gagner à ce moment précis puisque la petite bouche de Lero se déposa sur celle de Tim.

_ … ! Fut la réaction du de la boule jaune.

_ Ne réagis pas comme ça ! S'énerva Lero en rougissant beaucoup. C-c'est… gênant ! Je ne fais que… te… te remercier pour ta gentillesse… C'est tout. Alors, ne…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Tim, qui n'avait rien écouté du discourt de Tim tant il était choqué, ré-expérimenta le baiser avec passion.

Le parapluie à tête de citrouille n'osa pas réagir avec méchanceté et ne le repoussa même pas. En fait, il se surprit à en profiter.

_ Euh… T-Tim… Qu-Que… ?

Ce dernier le fit taire d'un baiser ardent, remplit de douceur. Plongé dans ce bonheur, Lero mit du temps à sentir la langue de Tim lécher la bouche de Lero pour quémander un baiser plus profond. A la grande surprise de Timcanpy, Lero accepta avec plaisir cette expérience passionnante.

Nous pouvions donc assister à un combat de langue qui s'était improvisé sur ce lit pâle et moelleux.

Lero interrompit le baiser pour aller lécher le corps rondouillet de Tim qui se laissa faire avec plaisir.

_ …, gémit le golem doré.

Ce dernier se mit donc à déposer des baisés brûlants sur toute la longueur qui structurait le corps de Lero. Puis, des coups de langues remplacèrent les lèvres des deux amants qui commençaient à accélérer le mouvement.

_ T-Tim… Je… c'est gênant… On… ne peut pas… Ah !

Tim contemplait Lero avec un soudain sentiment d'amour. Jamais il ne s'était rendu compte d'à quel point il tenait à ce parapluie, censé être dans le camp ennemi. Mais, à ce moment-là… qu'il soit dans le camp des méchants ou non, seul l'amour comptait.

L'amour uniquement.

_ …, implora Tim avec gêne.

_ Oui, accepta Lero en lâchant un petit sourire amoureux.

Puis, il fit ce que Tim lui avait demandé… Il enfonça l'extrémité de son corps dans la petite bouche fragile de Timcanpy.

Celui-ci gémit.

Et Lero aussi.

Ils s'unissaient à ce moment-là, sur ce petit lit blanc et pur et ils semblaient apprécier leur péché puisque Tim entoura le corps de Lero avec sa longue queue.

Lero commença à faire des va-et-vient dans la bouche de Tim avec quelques grognements de satisfactions qui résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Des petites larmes salées s'étaient formés dans les yeux (?) de Tim.

Les coups furent plus rapides et plus profonds jusqu'à ce que l'apogée du plaisir soit atteint. Dans un doux et tendre gémissement.

Et ce fut sur un baiser que tout s'arrête. Lero sortit de Tim pour reprendre son souffle.

_ …, murmura Tim en haletant (?).

Puis il s'évanouit de fatigue.

Lero écarquilla les yeux après avoir entendu les paroles de Tim et il s'allongea près de son amant.

_ Je t'aime aussi, fut ses dernières paroles avant de s'endormir.

Allen ayant fini son repas, retourna à sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires. Komui, au lieu de le laisser se reposer après son rapport, lui donna une énième mission ennuyeuse. Le jeune maudit avait l'intention d'emmener son compagnon, Tim.

Allen y renonça lorsqu'il vit son compagnon endormit avec Lero sur son lit.

_ Je peux bien leur foutre la paix pour aujourd'hui, sourit Allen en récupérant son sac. Ils ont l'air fatigués.

Et il s'en alla travailler, laissant les deux golems dormir le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**C'était... bizarre.**

**Mais n'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour que je sache si je dois partir en couran tmaintenant où si je vais survivre.**

**Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de Lero et de Tim mais, en cours d'Allemand, ma petite soeur m'a demandé de l'écrire après que je lui ai fait part de cette idée (... bizarre) dans la cours de récréation.**

**Voilà donc mon imagination débordante!**

**A plus les petits lou!**


End file.
